


In the neighborhood

by swallowthewhale



Series: Lemon Dreams [19]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: Cisco always comes when Caitlin's in trouble. It's just that she doesn't need much help with that anymore.





	In the neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> "I was in the neighborhood" and "Did they touch you or hurt you? Who was it? Are you okay?” for a nonnie on tumblr.
> 
> You can sent me a prompt too! @swallowthewhale

Cisco only half wakes up, and stares, sightless, up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He stays frozen for just a moment after the vibe dissipates, then throws back the covers and yanks on pants and shoes while opening a breach.

He tumbles through, heart pounding in his ears, into a dark alleyway. Caitlin is at the other end, backlit by the streetlamps, eyes faintly glowing blue. Cisco takes a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down, and watches.

Caitlin advances on a man who steps out from the shadows. Her teeth are bared and the temperature noticeably drops as she bombards the man with tiny pellets of ice. He huddles down, covering his head with his arms. Caitlin’s hand closes around an ice shard longer than her forearm, face twisted in a sneer.

Cisco steps forward. “Hey!” he says, just loudly enough for her to hear.

She looks up and falters.

“Why don’t we let the police deal with him?” Cisco asks, jerking his chin as the sirens get louder.

Caitlin takes another threatening step toward the man.

“Frost,” Cisco says harshly.

She scowls, but drops the dagger next to the man’s head and walks past him to Cisco.

Cisco opens another breach and waives her through, waiting only long enough to make sure the police have arrived.

“What the hell, Caitlin?” he snaps as soon as the breach closes behind him.

She watches him dispassionately from the sink, where she’s squeezing the melted ice out of her hair. “He’s a creep,” she says blandly. “He tried to grab me.”

The blood drains from Cisco’s face and he sways a bit on his feet. “Did he hurt you?” he asks hoarsely. “Are you okay?”

Caitlin’s face softens for a second before she turns away. “I’m fine,” she says quietly.

Cisco steps closer. “Cait.”

“You shouldn’t have seen that,” she mutters.

Cisco pushes damp hair off her face. “I was in the neighborhood.”

Her face crumples and she lets him pull her into a hug, curls cold fingers into the hem of his t-shirt. “No you weren’t,” she says against his throat.

He laughs. “No, I wasn’t.”


End file.
